Big Springs/Main article
Big Springs is a location in the Pride Lands. It is the home of the hippopotamuses. Physical Attributes Big Springs is a lush water hole in the Pride Lands. It is ringed by large rocks, groves of trees, and tall savanna grass, with many fish swimming within its waters. Information The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Big Springs is mentioned by a zebra, who asks the Lion Guard if Flat Ridge Rock is near Big Springs or Ukuni Woods. "The Rise of Makuu" Big Springs is first seen when Beshte brings his friends there to get cleaned off. He demonstrates how the fish work to clean the mud off the hides of the hippos, and Bunga attempts to try the trick himself. The fish, however, are repelled by his scent and swim away in a hurry. Pua soon approaches and asks Basi if it is all right for the crocodiles to eat their share of fish in Big Springs. Basi politely declines, explaining that there are still not enough fish to feed the float, and Pua respectfully turns to leave. A young crocodile named Makuu, however, challenges him to a mashindano, thinking the float has a right to the fish in Big Springs. Once Makuu rises to power, he invades Big Springs, causing the other animals of the Pride Lands to switch habitats in chaos. Kion and the Lion Guard soon intervene, but Makuu refuses to give up his spot. He only adheres to Kion's leadership when the young cub demonstrates the Roar of the Elders. After this, Makuu docilely leaves the springs, and the hippos return to their home. "Janja's New Crew" After a giant rainstorm hits the Pride Lands, a mudslide blocks up the trail from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs. The Lion Guard attempts to prevent Pride Landers from using the trail, and though they succeed in warning off Twiga, Thurston ignores their warnings and gets stuck in the mud. "Beware the Zimwi" Beshte auditions with the Bellow Fellows at Big Springs. "Never Roar Again" Makuu the crocodile gets an idea after learning that Kion plans to never use the Roar of the Elders again. One of his crocodiles asks if he plans to invade Big Springs again, but Makuu asserts that he wants to take over the entire Flood Plains. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" Big Springs is mentioned by Chama, Furaha and Mzaha when they tell Rafiki that they plan to make their new home at the springs. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Beshte approaches Ma Tembo at Big Springs, where he invites her and her herd to participate in a Christmas celebration. "The Hyena Resistance" Big Springs is mentioned by Scar when he orders Kiburi's float to attack it. However, they are thwarted by the Hyena Resistance. "Beshte and the Beast" The Army of Scar launches repeated attacks on the hippos of Big Springs, but ultimately they are thwarted by Shujaa and the Lion Guard. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Big Springs, Basi's pod is spooked by the antics of a baby hippopotamus named Kiazi. Beshte quickly calls a false alarm, and Basi notes that the Pride Landers have been on edge due to the recent Outlander attacks. "Return to the Pride Lands" Beshte reunites with his pod, Makuu's float, and Mtoto at Big Springs. Gallery 2016-06-07-03 53 08.png 2016-06-07-03_52_48.png 2016-06-07-03_44_59.png 2016-10-15-19_12_46.png 2016-10-15-19 14 11.png 2016-10-15-19_14_18.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles